


My Hero Academis: Modoriya, you're mine to crush!

by TowerofBabel



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, There is a burning rivalry burning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowerofBabel/pseuds/TowerofBabel
Summary: Todoroki strategizes about Midoriya and tries to figure the guy out during a moment of quiet reflection, but without detailed information the lack of it concerns him. Rivals, Todoroki vows to take Midoriya down!
Kudos: 1





	My Hero Academis: Modoriya, you're mine to crush!

AN: A small story within the My Hero Academia 'verse. After watching Season 1, I had an idea, and wanted to get into Todoroki's mindset a little. ** _  
_**

* * *

**_"Modoriya, you're mine to crush!"_ **

* * *

In a moment of quiet reflection, Shoto Todoroki thought back to his childhood and how caustic and tormenting it was especially when it came to upbringing and the realization of his 'quirk'. His father was a notorious egomaniac and his mother was a kind but prideful sociopath. Both had their uses, but neither one had any true use to him now. He was on his own.

He touched his face, primarily the left side, and recalled the time his mother uttered the words that haunted his memories: 'You are an abhorrent monster!' and then poured a mixture of water and boiling oil on his face. He remembered screaming as it burned and then permanently scarred his skin and left a redness that he had to forever live with.

He had a duo-quirk, from his mother and father, which made him extremely gifted. He got into U.A. on a recommendation and he was fine with that, but if he had to go through the trails, he knew he would pass with flying colours. There as no doubt he was one of the better students in the school right now. Few could match him quirk-to-quirk.

He still had a lot to learn and there were 'heroes' out there that he still didn't know about, so he had to stay on his guard. He refused to be used or be manipulated as some sort of puppet for revenge for his father against the greatest, if not the best hero, All Might. All Might and his father, Endeavour, were rivals. _Fine,_ he thought. _But don't pull me into your sick and twisted game. I'm not a pawn for your amusement, father!_

Due to this, he refused to use his heat quirk. He had his mother's ice quirk, whereas he could freeze anything and anyone in place for any length of time and his father's heat quirk, the ability to use fire and scorch anything with temperatures that went far beyond any survival rate. But he vowed he would only use his ice quirk, because he refused to be a pawn in his father's game. He had hated his father and he vowed to step out of his shadow one day.

However, during the tournament for first and second years, and against Izkuku Modoriya, of all people—the guy looked so timid he belonged to a lodging for wayward cowards—triggered something inside him that made him burst out his fire quirk. He figured it was a fight or flight syndrome reflex, because he felt something in Modoriya that reminded him of someone else, and it concerned him. But he also wondered if it was also something more?

Todoroki didn't blame Modoriya for unleashing the power he vowed never to use, but it was obvious that that his other quirk was needed to stop Modoriya's direct attack on him, his ice would have been shattered otherwise. It made him think about Modoriya more in depth now. He had challenged him before, but now things were on a more personal level.

Modoriya's gift was officially unclassified yet, but Todoroki had a pretty good idea what to expect from Modoriya. He had reviewed all of All Might's media coverage over the years to research for later on and in comparison to his father and wondered what other surprises were in store from this kid who had both such resolve but could also put on the water works at a moment's notice.

And a crazy notion crossed his mind. Was Modoriya some sort of love child of All Might? Maybe it was question to pose to the guy directly? Call him out on it. Why not?

Izuku Modoriya was someone to look out for. His entire class of 1-A had some interesting quirk users that could if he wasn't careful could give him a run for his money down the line. But he could handle them. He researched each of their quirks on the campus database and there was nothing special and he had counter-acts for all of them.

Modoriya was the only one he knew nothing about it. But his tenacity during the battle with _the League of Villains_ was impressive.

It was time to set his sights on Modoriya and destroy him to prove he was better—if he had to! Heroes are not made by themselves. They are crafted and honed with reputation.

_Modoriya, you're mine to crush!_

_END_


End file.
